


Just A Simple Game

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry believed it was just a friend’s night together, playing games. Yet he never believed a game of truth and dare could end like this. It was just a simple game, right…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Simple Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^.  
> This is another idea that came to mind, when I was at work a few weeks ago. And somehow I wanted to write it down anyway. 
> 
> It will be a one-shot. The pairing will be Tom Riddle/Harry Potter.
> 
> There will be mistakes in it, I suppose. English isn’t my first language! So I am very sorry about the typos or other mistakes that might still be in here. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy ^-^!

### Just a simple game:

Harry laughed as Draco grimaced and looked like he wanted to vomit at Hermione’s dare. He had to kiss Ginny and the blonde didn’t seem that interested at all to kiss the redhead. While Ginny was glaring at Draco, clearly pissed off that he acted the way he did. 

“Well, forget it!” She said. “If he doesn’t want to kiss me then he must accept something even more awful.” Ginny stated. 

“What could possibly more awful, little sister?” Ron asked with a playful grin, as he nudged her shoulder. 

Ginny smirked and Harry knew that look in her eyes. “Simple, Draco must straddle Tom and kiss him.” Ginny stated as she pointed towards the dark-haired male sitting on the couch. 

Harry glanced up and saw that Tom only raised his eyebrow at it. Tom hated these kinds of games; Harry always wondered why he even came. He never played together with them; he just picked up a book and started reading.

“I am not playing, Ginevra.” Tom replied with a slight frown. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t include you.” She said with a small smile. 

Harry shook his head and glanced towards Draco, who was screaming that he wasn’t gay and he would kiss Ginny instead. Harry held back a sigh, in his eyes there was nothing wrong with being gay, or lesbian, or bisexual. Harry himself knew he preferred his own gender, but still it was hard to find a boyfriend. 

He had gone to clubs and met some people, he had been in a relationship with Cedric for a bit, but it just wasn’t what Harry wanted. Cedric was nice and would do anything for him, but he craved something more, someone that could mess him up completely. 

Harry whistled with the others when he realized that Draco was kissing Ginny, it was an innocent and quick peck on the lips. Draco glared at everyone as he sat back down at his place on the ground. “Alright, my turn…” Draco said, he looked around the group and Harry tensed slightly when the pale blue eyes ended at him. “Harry.” Draco smirked. “Truth or Dare?” 

Not wanting to be left behind, he immediately replied. “Dare.” Harry knew that had been the wrong choice as Draco’s smirk widened. 

“Alright, dare it is. I dare you to…” Draco looked around the group and the room, before his eyes landed upon Tom. Harry’s eyes widened, as he saw that Tom was reading again, not knowing that he would once more be pulled into the game. “Straddle Tom and kiss him.” Draco finished. 

Harry saw Tom’s immediate reaction, as he looked up, his eyes widened a bit. He glared at Draco. “Draco, I just said I am not playing!” Tom snarled. 

Harry gulped, he knew for a fact that Tom was handsome and if Harry had to choose who he wanted to kiss the most of this whole group, he knew it was Tom Riddle. “Well, you are still in this room!” Draco retorted. “And besides that it is Harry’s dare. You just have to sit down and take it.” 

Everyone became silent as Tom glared down at the group sitting on the ground and Harry stiffened when those dark blue eyes found his. “Fine.” He grumbled as he put his book next to him on the couch. 

Everyone was shocked, never before had Tom just played along like this. “Ohh, do we have a match!?” Ginny asked with a grin, while looking innocently at Harry. 

Harry’s green eyes narrowed at her, she was one of the only ones who knew of his crush on Tom Riddle. He sighed and stood up, knowing there was no way out of this dare. Somehow he was glad he had a few beers, at least the alcohol might make it easier. He stopped in front of Tom and looked down at him.

“Sorry about this.” Harry muttered with a small smile. Tom just shrugged and Harry moved forward, putting his knees besides the other body, he saw those dark blue eyes watching him and Harry swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Tom seemed to notice it, as he grinned a bit. “Nervous, Harry?” He asked so softly, that others might not even have heard it. Harry answered with a little shake of his head, as he leaned down, putting his hands on the back of the couch, encaging Tom completely. 

At the first touch of those lips, even if they were unmoving, Harry felt something inside him flutter. Tom didn’t kiss back and Harry desperately wanted some reaction from the normally composed male. So he deepened the kiss, he saw Tom’s eyes widen, yet the black-haired male didn’t push him away either. Harry heard some of the others behind him whistling. Tom still didn’t kiss back and Harry pulled away, feeling dissatisfied. 

As Harry moved back to his place, he was aware that his face was completely red. And he hated it. Tom didn’t even like him, Tom never liked anyone… Harry couldn’t even remember if the other male had ever been in a relationship, with either a female or a male. Harry sighed and the game continued. Harry didn’t look up at Tom at all, so he never saw those dark eyes looking at him from time to time. He believed that Tom had just continued to read, forgetting it all happened. 

As they all decided to sleep, Harry went to bed with a heavy feeling that he couldn’t shake off. Somehow he was glad that this time the party was at his house, the Potter Manor, as he lay down on his bed and the others found a place on the ground with a sleeping bag and some matrasses. Harry’s eyes, when they had accustomed to the dark, trailed towards the figure where he knew Tom Riddle was lying. Even though it was a blurry image without his glasses.

From all the sounds all around him, he knew all of them were already asleep; he let out a small sigh. He turned towards his other side, feeling that somehow he didn’t like it that Tom hadn’t even kissed him back at all. Even if it was only a game. He heard some movement behind him, but thought that it was someone who might still need to use the loo, so he paid it no mind. 

At least not until his bed dipped, he turned around quickly, but a hand landed firmly on his mouth and a soft ‘shhh’ sounded close to him. His breathing speed up, as his widened eyes stared at the figure on his bed, Tom Riddle. 

Tom leaned down a bit more. “Is there another room around here?” Tom asked softly and Harry nodded, since Tom’s hand was still on his mouth he couldn’t reply. 

“Good, come on.” Tom said, as he stood up softly and silently walked towards the door. Harry took a deep breath and sat up; grabbing his glasses he put them on, and as silently as he could he walked over to the door. Tom was waiting in the hallway and Harry pointed towards another door, it was an extra bedroom for visitors, but it was hardly used, yet the maids still kept it clean. 

They made their way into the bedroom and Harry pushed on the light switch, Tom turned around and looked at him. It was a bit surreal, here he was in a room alone with Tom, and both only dressed in their nightwear. “Uhm, what did you want?” Harry asked. 

Tom stalked towards him and Harry backed away until his back hit the door. “That kiss, it was just for the game, right?” Tom asked, staring straight into those emerald eyes. 

Harry blinked a few times, before he softly whispered. “Yes, it was just Truth or Dare, Tom...” Harry watched silently as Tom tilted his head to the side a bit. 

“Then why did you kiss me so passionately?” Tom asked, the corner of his lips turning upwards a bit. “Why kiss me like a lover would kiss someone?” 

Harry didn’t know what to say to that, he watched silently as Tom stopped in front of him, caging him. And it felt like the roles had been turned around. His breath hitched slightly, as he whispered softly. “It was just a game.” Harry inwardly cursed himself when his eyes trailed downwards to Tom’s lips again, before meeting those dark blue eyes again. 

“Truth or Dare.” Tom whispered. Harry frowned briefly, not understanding. “This is my game, Harry. Chose, Truth or Dare.” 

Somehow Harry didn’t want either, with truth he needed to tell Tom the truth and with dare… he wondered what Tom would dare him to do. Yet he had always been called a fool. “Dare…” He said softly. 

Tom smirked. “Either a wise choice or a foolish choice.” Tom stated and Harry could swear that even Tom could hear his heartbeat. “I dare you to…” Harry waited, wondering what Tom’s dare would be… “To suck my cock.” 

Harry’s eyes widened, he didn’t expect that. No, not at all. Harry smiled a bit; this was something that his ex-boyfriends had always said he was good at. “Deal.” Harry said, as both of his hands held onto Tom’s waist and pulled him against him. “Then I dare you, Tom Riddle, to fuck me.” Harry stated feeling satisfied this time as he saw Tom’s pupils dilating. 

Tom’s hands moved from the door towards Harry’s head and gently tightened his fingers in the unruly black hair. He smirked a bit. “Deal.” He replied, as he crushed his lips against Harry’s. 

Harry’s hands went around Tom and pulled the other even closer against him. He opened his mouth when Tom’s tongue traced over his lips and the kiss deepened as their tongues fought for dominance. Harry eventually surrendered and when he did he heard Tom groan a bit, clearly he wanted Harry to surrender to him. 

Tom turned them both around and pushed Harry’s towards the bed, Harry pulled his shirt off and his other clothes soon followed, so he was completely naked, Tom followed the same example, before he laid down on the bed, he gestured for Harry to come closer and the raven-haired eyed the body lying on the bed. 

Harry always knew Tom was handsome, but now he was seeing him completely naked, and it scared Harry that he wanted Tom even more. Harry climbed on the bed, between Tom’s open legs; he glanced at Tom’s penis, seeing that it was clearly interested in what they were doing. He leaned down completely, so he was on his stomach, as he put a hand around the penis and he moved his hand up and down a few times, before he moved his mouth closer and he licked at the tip, tracing his tongue over the slit a few times. 

Tom bit his lip to hold back a groan, as he looked into those green eyes that watched his every reaction to the simple ministrations. He carded a hand through Harry’s hair and pushed the head down a bit more, Harry grinned before complying. Sucking the tip of Tom’s cock in that wet warm mouth, while Tom pushed his hips upward. 

Harry still moved his hand while he sucked on Tom’s shaft; he could feel it hardening under his strokes and his sucking. He sped up the pace a bit and Tom lifted his hips higher, Harry relaxed his mouth and throat even more and then moved down even further, almost deep throating the other. Tom let out a strangled groan at the feeling and Harry sucked, as he pulled back to the tip. 

Tom pulled at Harry’s hair and Harry moved up. Tom kissed, tasting a bit of himself on Harry’s lips. “Turn around.” Tom said. Harry nodded and turned around. Putting his knees next to Tom’s head, he immediately felt a mouth on his cock and he moaned softly at the feeling, before he leaned down again and took Tom’s member back in his mouth as well. 

Tom’s hands latched themselves onto Harry’s ass, spreading his ass cheeks open, and sometimes a finger traced over the rim of his anus. Harry pushed his hips back with a small moan, encouraging Tom to put a finger inside. While he kept sucking on Tom’s cock, he felt Tom pull him down a bit more. He let go from Tom’s member with a strangled moan, as a tongue traced through his ass cheeks. 

Tom chuckled. “No one ever rimmed you before, Harry?” 

Harry shook his head. “No…” Harry gasped out, as Tom’s tongue once more moved through his crack and Tom’s hands kept his ass completely exposed. If Harry had been uncertain if Tom was a virgin yes or no, this answered everything. Tom wasn’t a virgin either. He clearly had done this before. 

Harry tried to focus while Tom put his tongue in his ass, and even wriggled it around a bit. He sucked the tip of Tom’s cock in his mouth again and started bobbing his head up and down. Harry felt as Tom also put a finger inside and pushed it in and out, while his tongue still licked around the rim. 

Tom spit a bit on his fingers as he entered a second finger, he felt Harry tense for one second before the other male pushed back again and Tom moved his fingers in and out and soon quickened the pace, as he felt how Harry tried to get his fingers in even deeper. 

Harry moaned around the penis in his mouth as Tom entered a third finger, stretching him even more. It had been some time for him, so he guessed he needed the extra stretching. Tom’s fingers soon brushed against his prostate and he let Tom’s member fall out of his mouth. “Right there.” He gasped and Tom understood as he kept his fingers hitting that bundle of nerves. 

Tom’s other hand went down and he pulled Harry’s erections towards his mouth, he kissed the tip, feeling Harry shudder above him. He then sucked the shaft inside his mouth, hearing Harry moan beautifully. He pulled back with a small chuckle. “You better not wake anyone with your moaning, Harry.”

“Shut up.” Harry gasped, as he still pushed back at those three fingers, yet it didn’t feel enough anymore, so he sat up, feeling disappointed when those fingers slipped from his ass. He turned around carefully and moved down, He put Tom’s cock against his lips as he spit on it, creating some extra lube, just to be sure. He stroked it a few times, before he moved up and straddled Tom, grasping the other’s cock; he guided it towards his ass. 

Tom’s hand grasped tightly at Harry’s hips, as Harry gently lowered himself. He closed his eyes when he was fully inside Harry. “Move.” He groaned out, as he opened his eyes and looked at the male sitting atop of him. 

Harry shifted a bit and started moving up and down, his hands landed on Tom’s chest, but soon Tom’s pulled him further down, kissing him and Harry’s hands tangled in Tom’s sleek hair. 

Tom moved his hips up as well and Harry moaned as the cock brushed against his prostate, he knew he wouldn’t last long and one hand went down to his own member, jerking it off in time with Tom’s upwards thrusts.

Harry pulled back from the kiss when he felt he needed to breathe and Tom sucked on his neck, Tom’s hands at his back pulling him down as far as possible. Harry didn’t see it coming, as Tom turned them around and fucked him hard into the matrass. 

Tom’s mouth against his neck kept sucking and kissing, as he kept thrusting in and out at a rather quick pace. Harry moved his legs and put them around Tom, not wanting the other to stop, not that he thought Tom would. His hands tightened at the back of Tom’s neck, pulling the other even closer. 

Tom kept moving his hips forward, focused completely on the body beneath him. “Ahh.” Harry moaned close to his ear. “Fuck, please. So close...” Harry gasped. 

Tom quickened his pace even more as he snaked one hand between their bodies, stroking Harry’s member. It wasn’t soon after that Tom felt cum spurting over his hand and chest, Harry’s back arched and the green-eyed male moaned loudly. The ass clenching around him, he only lasted a few more thrusts before he came inside Harry. 

Tom stayed like that for a while, his breathing slowing down a bit. He could Harry also feeling relaxing beneath him, yet Harry’s hand still were on his neck, as if the other was afraid to let go. 

Tom pulled out and Harry let go of him with a small sigh. Those green eyes looked up at him from behind those round glasses. Harry smiled a bit, yet Tom noticed he looked rather sad. 

“Well… I guess we should go back.” Harry said, as he wanted to stand up from the bed he felt a hand grabbed his elbow. 

“There is a bathroom next to this bedroom, right?” Tom asked. Harry blinked a few times, wondering how Tom knew the layout of the manor that well. “Let’s clean up there.” Tom also stood up and they walked through the door. 

Harry had no idea what Tom was playing at right now, but he followed the other through the door. He cleaned himself up and they both dressed again. Harry inwardly sighed; it was all just a game. “Are you coming?” Tom asked, as he walked back towards the bedroom. Harry nodded, but when he entered the bedroom he frowned as he saw Tom lying in the bed. Tom gestured for him to come over. 

“Shouldn’t we move back to my room?” Harry asked, feeling unsure of the whole situation. Yet he couldn’t help but step closer to the bed and lying down when Tom pulled the sheets up for him. 

Tom pulled him closer. “Nope. I want to sleep here.” Harry silently moved closer to the other. 

“Alright.” Harry said, he couldn’t deny that he had wanted for so long to have Tom so close to him. So he turned around a bit, putting his glasses on the nightstand, before he turned around and embraced Tom. 

The other stiffened for one second, before he relaxed and Harry smiled. It wasn’t long before Harry fell asleep and he only woke up when he heard screaming, they were screaming his name and Tom’s name and Harry groaned, as he buried his head further against what he knew was Tom’s chest. 

“We have to face them eventually.” Tom whispered, yet Harry could hear that Tom also didn’t like the thought of getting out of the bed. 

“I know…” Harry muttered, still feeling a bit sleepy. Tom chuckled softly, as he tightened his arms around the other male. 

“Harry!?” A voice screamed close by the bedroom door, yet Harry still was shocked when the door was opened all of a sudden.

“Ginny!” Harry screamed as he shot up and glared at the now open doorway, the redhead looked at both of them and smiled. 

“About damn time.” She said. “Don’t worry, take your time. I will let the others know you are safe at least.” 

Harry glared at the redhead as she closed the door, then he continued glaring at the door. “I really hate her at times like this.” Harry murmured, as he lay down on Tom’s chest again. 

Tom hummed and grabbed Harry’s glasses, putting them on the other’s face gently. “What did she mean, about damn time?” Tom asked. 

Harry glanced up, seeing that Tom was clearly waiting for an answer. Harry sighed softly. “She knows I like you…” Harry looked away, not knowing whether Tom was going to push him away now yes or no.

“I see.” Tom simply said and Harry carefully glanced up at Tom’s face, seeing that he was smiling at him. “Took you long enough then.” 

Harry blushed a bit, yet he still sends the other a glare, as he stands up and walks over to the door. “It was just a game…” Harry said coldly. 

Harry didn’t know that Tom was that quick; as he pulled the door open Tom slammed it close again. “What if it wasn’t?” Tom asked, looking at the raven-haired male. 

Harry frowned. “It was a game of truth and dare.” Harry stated. Tom smirked and shook his head, Harry’s frown increased. “What do you mean, no?” 

“I mean Draco told me, that he planned this set up, together with your friend Ginny.” Tom explained. Harry’s eyes widened, as he realized that it had all been part of a plan. 

Harry turned around and walked out of the room, Tom swiftly following the clearly irritated male. “GINNY!” Harry screamed as he entered the dining room, he saw everyone’s heads turn towards him and Ginny looked taken aback, before she smiled innocently. 

“Sorry, Harry. We all believed you could use a little bit of help.” Ginny said. Harry sighed and Tom put a hand on top of the other’s shoulder. Harry looked up at his friend, or were they lovers now?

Harry smiled a bit, as he shook his head, looking straight into those dark eyes. “It was all just a simple game.” 

Tom smirked at him. “Just a simple game, indeed.”


End file.
